De regreso a casa
by bonavenir
Summary: Después de 6 meses de haber partido & de haber declarado sus sentimientos hacía Winry, Edward decide regresar, ¿ Como se comportaran, que cosas sucederán entre ellos?


_Este Fic no me pertenece si no ha Hiromu Arakawa*-*  
basado en el anime Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood,  
_

-Los personajes realizan acciones –

He regresado

_Capitulo único_

La historia se desarrolla 6 meses después de que Al & Edward decidieran partir de nuevo de Rizenbul, para viajar, Ed al oeste & Alphonse al oriente, para adquirir nuevos conocimientos.

Edward decide que sería buena idea regresar a Rizenbul para descansar y despejar su mente de la investigación, para luego retomarla, así que ya muy noche, llamó a Winry.

Winry: - sonó el teléfono, La chica seguía despierta, trabajando – Automails Rockbell, Winry al habla, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

Edward: ¡Hola, Winry! Soy yo, Ed

Winry: ¡Ed! Que sorpresa que llames tan tarde, ¿no puedes dormir o es que acaso descompusiste tu automail?

Edward: No, No, para nada, disculpa por llamar tan noche, pero solo te quería avisar que mañana parto para allá

Winry: - Se emociono al instante, pues lo volvería a ver, no puedo evitar brincar de un lado a otro, pero al momento de hacerlo el cable del teléfono se enredo en sus pies, haciéndola caer con violencia & causando un gran estruendo, mandado a volar el teléfono – ¡AUCH!

Edward: - escucho el gran golpe - ¿Winry? ¿Qué sucedió?

Winry: - tomó el teléfono que había volado - ¿Ed?

Edward: Winry, ¿que pasó, no me digas que tropezaste?

Winry: - comenzó a reír nerviosa – Claro que no tonto, es sólo que Den se enredo en los cables del teléfono e hizo que este callera, no soy tan torpe como tú, bobo

Edward: - suspiro enfadado – Bueno, ¿ya vamos a empezar a insultarnos?

Winry: - tomo asiento – No, Edward, discúlpame, ¿entonces a que ora llegas?

Edward: Mmm… Pues el único Tren que parte hacia allá es el de la tarde, calculó que estaré llegando para la cena

Winry: - susurro – Para la cena… - miro su mesa de trabajo & había algunos automails sin terminar, suspiro – Lo siento, pero no podre recogerte en la estación… tengo mucho trabajo… creo que ni dormiré– cerro los ojos –

Edward: - hizo una mueca de disgusto, luego suspiro para sí mismo, quería que ella fuese la primera chica a la cual ver cuando el llegara, así que tuvo que resignarse – No te preocupes… Te entiendo… - susurro & gruño por lo bajo _– tu trabajo es más importante que yo_ – Te veré mañana entonces

Winry: - no logro escuchar lo último, pero la voz del chico expresaba molestia – Esta bien, nos vemos mañana, por cierto, Ed…

Edward: ¿Que sucede?

Winry: Pues… hare todo lo posible por terminar el trabajo rápido… digo para poder pasarla bien contigo

Edward: - se sonrojo – No hace falta que te esfuerces demasiado

Winry: No lo hare, no te preocupes… Ed…

Edward: ¿Mj?

Winry: Te espero con ansias…

Edward: - un tono carmín se poso en sus mejillas – Si, bueno, entonces, te veo mañana, buenas noches, Winry… trata de dormir en cuanto puedas, ¿Si?

Winry: - feliz – Sip. Buenas noches – colgó –

Al día siguiente el chico rubio llegaba a la estación en Rizenbul para dirigirse a su, desde hace ya tiempo, hogar, donde lo esperaba Pinako & Den, Winry le había mencionado a la abuela que Ed regresaba.

Pinako: - sonriéndole – Bienvenido, Enano

Edward: - le devolvió la sonrisa, pero una malévola & luego asintió con la cabeza – He regresado, vieja bruja

Pinako: - carcajeo – Veo que no has cambiado para nada Ed – El chico le sonrió, Ya estaban dentro de la casa, mientras Edward acariciaba a Den – Esta vez si has tardado bastante, supongo que ya debes haber avanzado, aunque sea un poco en tu investigación

Edward: - dejo de acariciar a Den para mirarla – Así es, En el Oeste hay muchas cosas interesantes, en verdad he aprendió mucho – una sonrisa de orgullo se poso en su boca – Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Winry?

Pinako: - fumo de su pipa – Acabas de llegar & ya preguntas por ella – Ed se sonrojo – Pues ya sabes, en su taller, trabajando, a la pobre le han encargado mucho trabajo, ya es muy conocida desde que trabajo en Rush Ville – sonrió con orgullo y luego se dirigió a la cocina – Trata de no molestarla mucho, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando la distraen por mucho tiempo, por mientras iré a preparar algo de cenar, debes tener hambre – se fue –

Edward: - Caminaba hacia el taller de la Rockbell, al hacerlo escuchaba como de aquella habitación provenía música, muy cursi para su gusto, & un poco movida, el chico llego a la puerta del lugar, la cual se encontraba media abierta, así que miro por aquella ranura, observo la silueta de Winry, la cual llevaba su top negro & su traje café, como de costumbre, estaba ajustando algunos tornillos parada, se encontraba contoneando las caderas, pues la música la estimulaba inconscientemente, al mismo tiempo que tarareaba la letra de la canción, al observar esta imagen, Edward no puedo evitar sonrojarse & reír un poco, para después seguir mirándola –

Winry: - La canción cambio, esta vez era todavía una mas cursi que la anterior, era un poco movida, suspiro, pues esa canción le recordaba a Edward & comenzó a cantarla con sentimiento –_Para amarte… necesito una razón & es difícil creer, que no exista una más que este amor… sobra tanto… dentro de este corazón & a pesar de que dicen que los años son sabios, todavía se siente el dolor_ – suspiro – _porque todo el tiempo que pase junto a ti… dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mi…_ - comenzó a levantar la voz _- ¡Y aprendí a quitarle el tiempo a los segundos, tú me hiciste ver el cielo aun más profundo, junto a ti creo que aumente más de tres kilos, con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos, desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato y fue por ti que aprendí a querer los gatos, despegaste del cemento mis zapatos, para escapar los dos volando un rato!_ – Rio, Edward seguía mirándola con ternura, luego ella se puso un poco melancólica – _pero olvidaste una final instrucción…_ – Edward, quien se sentía ya parte de la canción, la miro angustiado, la chica suspiro _-¡por que aun no sé cómo vivir sin tu amor!-_ Ed se sonrojo, sintió que eso iba dedicado exclusivamente a él & siguió observándola - _Y descubrí lo que significa una rosa y me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas, para poder verte a oras no adecuadas y a remplazar palabras por miradas, y fue por ti que escribí mas de cien canciones y hasta perdone tus equivocaciones y conocí mas de mil formas de besar…_ – hizo una pausa, tomo una de sus herramientas y la abrazo con felicidad, para retomar la canción - _& fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar_… - la canción finalizo & ella cerró los ojos & apretó mas fuerte aquella herramienta, como si de Ed se tratara, el chico se sonrojo inmensamente, luego sonrío con felicidad al verla alegre y sumergida en ese momento –

Edward: - Se dirijo a Winry, quien seguía en la misma posición, quedando detrás de ella, puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica – Winry… he regresado – le sonrió –

Winry: - abrió los ojos y miro por detrás de sus hombros - ¡AAAH! – grito, para luego golpearle la cabeza a Ed con una llave de herramienta –

Edward: - callo casi al otro extremo de la habitación, mientras se sobaba el chichón - ¡Winry! ¡Que rayos te sucede! ¡¿Por qué fue eso, ahora que eh echo!?

Winry: - se acerco a él, con una mirada molesta y unas mejillas avergonzadas – Eso te sucede por no tocar antes de entrar

Edward: - se paro para enfrentarla - ¡Pues es que tú estabas tan!... – antes de que pudiese terminar Winry se lanzo a él, abrazándolo por el cuello, al momento el se sonrojo –

Winry: - abrazándolo – Bienvenido, Bobo

Edward: - sonrojado – Gracias, Idiota

Al momento Winry se separo de el

Winry: Bueno Ed, & ¿que tal ha estado tu viaje, como has estado?, ¿cómo se encuentra tu automail?

Edward: Pues ah estado fantástico, en el Oeste hay mucho que aprender, pero aun no he terminado mi investigación, todavía me falta un poco – le sonrió – yo he estado muy bien & creo que mi automail también – se lo golpeo –

Winry: - puso sus manos en su cadera – Me parece genial, pero… como que crees – se acerco demasiado a el de manera desafiante – será mejor que te lo revise – le sonrió dulcemente – anda muéstrame la pierna

Edward: - se sonrojo al ver la dulce sonrisa de la chica, la cual extrañaba, se quito el pantalón, para que la chica lo inspeccionara mejor, luego se sentó en una de las sillas y la chica se inca para revisarle el automail, el se encontraba sumamente nervioso – Bueno… & ¿tu como has estado Winry?

Winry: - distraída – Pues bien Ed, Un poco cansada, como veras tengo mucho trabajo que hacer – suspiro, el chico miro la mesa, la cual estaba repleta de tornillos & partes de automails - pero de alguna forma eso me mantiene distraída todo el día – le sonrió – así que no me aburro… bueno termine

Edward: Que rápido, creí que tendrías que hacerme uno nuevo, pero parece que lo he estado cuidando bien

Winry: - se limpiaba las manos de aceite – Pues a decir verdad si le has dado un buen mantenimiento, me has dejado sorprendida, pues no está descompuesto & ni un mínimo rasguño tiene – le sonrió –

Edward: - comenzó a ponerse los pantalones – No es eso, también es que ya no peleo como antes, así que ya no lo rompo con facilidad

Winry: - se levanto, se estiro un poco y suspiro tranquila – Tienes razón, eso me tranquiliza mucho, ya no me tengo que preocupar por que te lastimes – comenzó a guardar sus herramientas-

Edward: - se termino de vestir & se acerco a la chica, la cual le daba la espalda puesto que acomodaba algunas cosas, para quedar el por detrás, donde poso su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y cerró los ojos, suspirando el olor de Winry, que, aunque estaba sucia por la grasa y el aceite de los automails, olía bastante bien – Winry, te extrañe mucho

Winry: - tenía la cabeza agachada, cerró los ojos y sonrió, luego poso una de sus manos en la mejilla del chico, la cual acaricio – Yo también, Ed, cada segundo… pero, ahora ya estás aquí – abrió los ojos y se quedaron así por un tiempo, hasta que Pinako los llamo para cenar, ambos bajaron –

La cena estuvo muy bien, la comida fue amenizada por las aventuras de Ed, Se hizo más tarde, Winry al observar el reloj se apresuro a continuar con sus deberes, quería terminar lo más pronto posible

Winry: - se levanto de la mesa – Ed, Abuela, la cena estuvo deliciosa, pero tengo que ir a seguir trabajando, los veré mañana, buenas noches, que descansen – se dirigía hacia su cuarto-

Edward: - la miro un poco angustiado – Esta bien Winry, que descanses, no vayas a desvelarte tanto, adicta al trabajo – Winry lo miro y le guiño para luego desaparecer hacia el taller –

El chico rubio comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, pues el ruido de llaves atornillando, engranajes ajustando & uno que otro estornudo hizo que se levantara, entre abrió los ojos y miro un reloj que se encontraba a un lado de el, las 4 am, bostezo y trato de retomar su sueño, pero una fuerte toz le impedía dormir, así que decidió levantarse, pesadamente se dirigió hacia el origen de aquellos ruidos, no se sorprendió al darse cuenta que aquello provenía del cuarto de Winry, se acerco a la habitación & la miro medio dormido, la chica aun estaba vestida como hace rato, con su top, pudo notar como tenia los bellos de la piel erizados, pues hacia frio, así que se acerco a ella

Edward: Winry – lo dijo pesadamente – deberías ir a dormir, ya es muy tarde, tienes que descansar

Winry: - entretenida en un automail – Ya casi termino – fríamente –

Edward: - se rasco la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se acerco a la cama de Winry, donde se sentó para observarla detenidamente – ¿Crees tardar mucho?

Winry: - sin si quiera mirarlo – No lo sé. Tal vez

Edward: - hizo una mueca de disgusto, recostó sus brazos sobre sus piernas y dejo caer su cabeza hacia abajo, un gran silencio se hizo presente, el chico comenzaba a quedarse dormido pero un estornudo hizo que volviera en sí, la miro y noto que tenia las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, parecía que tenia calentura, así que se levanto y poso una mano sobre la frente de la chica, estaba en vuelta en calentura – Lo vez, ahora te has resfriado

Winry: - ignorándolo – No importa. Ya se me quitara

Edward: Mejor ve a descansar, ya después terminaras – le jaloneo el brazo para que dejase de trabajar –

Winry: - se jaloneo para que la soltara – No puedo, tengo que terminar

Edward: - se desespero y la jaloneaba con más fuerza, pero ella se resistía, hasta que la chica tuvo que dejar las cosas porque una fuerte toz la invadió, cosa que el chico aprovecho para jalonearla y cargarla hacia su cama, donde la acostó, Winry al caer en la cama se recostó sobre sus codos y comenzó a pelear con Ed para que la soltara – Winry, ¡ya basta!

Winry: - al ver que el no la iba a dejar, tuvo que desistir, para quedarse finalmente en la cama y hacer puchero – Eres idiota – miro hacia otra parte molesta–

Edward: - sonrió & luego la cobijo – No me importa, tu puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, yo no dejare que sigas trabajando

Winry: - aun molesta – es que tu no entiendes… - bufo y cerró los ojos enojada –

Edward: - se acostó junto a ella y recostó su cabeza en la cabecera de la cama – Claro que entiendo… Sé que tu trabajo es muy importante, pero no está bien que te esfuerces demasiado, por esa razón te enfermas

Winry: El trabajo no es tan importante como crees – Edward la miro confundido – Claro que me importa terminar todo pronto, por que los clientes así lo pidieron, pero eso es lo de menos, yo solo quería terminar pronto para, para pasármela bien contigo, sin preocupaciones – suspiro -

Edward: - se sonrojo y miro hacia otra parte de la habitación – Tonta… – susurro-

Winry : - solo miro enfada el techo & nuevamente un silencio se hizo presente, al encarar de nuevo a Ed, noto como este comenzaba a cabecear & como tenía los ojos entre cerrados – Ed… vete a dormir, no volveré a trabajar, tienes que descansar

Edward: - con los ojos entre abiertos – Ni lo creas, se que si te dejo regresaras a terminar esos automails – suspiro – Además no tengo sueño – de nuevo comenzó a cabecear –

Winry: Si claro… - empezó a quedarse dormida y antes de hacerlo volvió a mirar al chico rubio, el cual estaba completamente dormido, la chica entonces se hizo a un lado, dejando caer al chico aun lado de ella – Y no tenias sueño… eh… - se recostó sobre su codo & miro la tierna imagen que yacía junto a ella, sonrió con sonrojo y lentamente acaricio la mejilla del chico, para luego pararse y regresar a terminar su trabajo –

Edward: - antes de que Winry pudiese levantarse, el chico la tomo de la cintura, obligándola a caer sobre uno de sus brazos, rápidamente la rodio con el otro brazo, impidiendo que se alejara – ¿A dónde crees que vas? – con los ojos cerrados –

Winry: - se sonrojo - Pues… tengo sed...

Edward: - la abrazo un poco mas fuerte – Si claro, ami no me engañas – entre abrió los ojos –

Winry: - se perdió en la mirada del chico & recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Ed, el rubio volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su boca – Ed… gracias…

Edward: Eh? Por que?

Winry: Por cuidarme...

Edward: - aun con los ojos cerrados, más seguro de sí mismo – Es mi deber, como tu novio – abrió los ojos y encaro a la chica –

Winry: - se sonrojo inmediatamente – somos novios – afirmando, le sonrió –

Edward: Pues claro que si, desde aquel momento – miro a otra parte sonrojado – En la estación, hace 6 meses

Winry: - cerro los ojos y se acurruco mas a Ed – Si… desde ese día – carcajeo – Nunca olvidare como te me declaraste- sonrió – a tu manera, pero lo hiciste

Edward: - sonrojado y a manera de enfado – No te burles de mí, no sabía cómo hacerlo & fue la única manera en la que se me ocurrió

Winry: Lo sé, pero sabes – abrió los ojos y lo miro – me gusto – Ed se sonrojo y la abrazo mas fuerte – Ed, en verdad, me gustas mucho

Edward: - se quedo paralizado, comenzó a sudar, no sabía que decir, para aprontarse a decir – ¡Opino lo mismo!

Winry: - hizo un puchero, en verdad era poco romántico, pero al tiempo se tranquilizo y disfruto ese momento a su lado –

Edward: - la miraba, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, se veía muy tierna – Winry… eres hermosa…. Me gustas – sonrió un poco avergonzado –

Winry: - lo miro sonrojada, tomo el valor & le beso la barbilla – Tu también

Edward: - sonrojado & en un tono de picardía – ¿También soy hermoso?

Winry: Claro tonto – rio – Eres hermoso – le sonrió – Por eso, te amo

Edward: - sintió su corazón latir fuera de su lugar & lentamente bajo a los labios de Winry, los cual beso, un beso torpe, pues era primerizo en la materia, pero con los minutos comenzaron a darle forma, a los minutos se separaron implorando aire – Winry, te amo

Winry le sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos & quedarse profundamente dormida, Ed la miro por largos minutos hasta que el sueño le gano, obligándolo a cerrar lentamente sus parpados, quedándose dormido, abrazado a la única mujer a la que ha amado

_FIN_

_Es mi segundo Fic, por favor trátenlo bien :c, sobre una de mis parejas favoritas Ed & Win *-* espero que les guste c: decidí escribir sobre ellos por que recién volví a ver el anime :$ fue en un arranque de aburrimiento, también, acabo de salir de vacaciones & ya no tengo idea de que hacer en mi casa :c Bueno, puse una canción como pueden ver XD es que no se la escuche & dije :O la pondré! Ahaha es la de shakira: Antología (por si tenían la duda) por favor comenten, me importa su opinión :) & yo acepto de todo, criticas, comentarios positivos negativos, etc. : D bueno en fin cuídense muchísimo:*_


End file.
